<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only the Stars and the Moon by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089915">Only the Stars and the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brat Peter Parker, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hero Quentin Beck, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Ned Leeds Needs a Hug, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Running Away, Stalking, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wealth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was used to his giant city and his giant home and his 50 dollar allowance each week. He was used to seeing zero trees and zero stars and living his rich life, tucked away in the safeness of his home.</p>
<p>He had never even dreamt of seeing the stars or needing to be protected. The world didn’t seem so bad. He doesn’t even know what the world is like. He had everything he needed. He liked being famous for a while...</p>
<p>Until it just was too much. He could have had anything he ever wanted, but his eyes catch on a handsome, average, guy and he isn’t rich or anything and he had nothing to offer... nothing but the stars and the moon.</p>
<p>Sometimes money can’t buy you happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones &amp; Harley Keener &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Quentin Beck &amp; Wade Wilson, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only the Stars and the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was used to his giant city and his giant home and his 50 dollar allowance each week. He was used to seeing zero trees and zero stars and living his rich life, tucked away in the safeness of his home.</p>
<p>He had never even dreamt of seeing the stars or needing to be protected. The world didn’t seem so bad. He doesn’t even know what the world is like. He had everything he needed. He liked being famous for a while...</p>
<p>Until his eyes caught Quentin Beck’s on the subway as he attempted to run away from home forever. He had no clue why the hell he would think to do that. His life was so fucking perfect. He couldn’t stand it.</p>
<p>Sure he was a spoiled brat and got whatever he wanted but that just happens when you live as a rich kid your whole life, everyone praising you like a god as you suffocate as you hide from paparazzi. That was his life.</p>
<p>He hated it. So yeah, he had liked being famous until around age 13 and then he was a little okay with it...</p>
<p>Until it just was too much. He could have had anything he ever wanted, but his eyes catch on a handsome, average, guy and he isn’t rich or anything and he had nothing to offer... </p>
<p>He was running away, he had no clue where but as he looked at random stranger, he found himself needing to follow him. This could be the adventure he was always looking for! This was his moment to get away from everything forever and be a normal teenager... for once.</p>
<p>Sure, the expression money can’t buy happiness was a bit of a lie. Because you can buy a lot of things that make you happy- but he already had everything and he was happy... but he hadn’t a single person who he wanted to share it all with.</p>
<p>He was famous, he had girls lined up and down the street, begging to suck his dick or kiss his lips and have their fucking heads bashed in with a bat by his hands- don’t ask why they want that- but he wanted an actual true love.</p>
<p>He wanted someone who would look at him instead of a giant pile of money even if they were right next to each other. All anyone wanted from him was money. He couldn’t even stand it. </p>
<p>And he wasn’t interested in girls... he liked boys and he wanted boys. It seemed as if the only thing he could do was buy himself a boyfriend at this point.</p>
<p>So he followed Quentin Beck.</p>
<p>He watched the man get to a tiny apartment and felt his entire soul float to hell as he watched the man through his window. He was stalking some random guy. How stupid could he possibly be? </p>
<p>He watched the dark brown haired man unbutton his shirt with fumbling hands before it fell off his shoulders. He tosses it to the bed and played with his belt. Peter swallowed thickly. He should not watch.</p>
<p>He watched.</p>
<p>He watched the man unbuckle his pants and drop them to the ground. He could see his- bulge through the mans underwear too... Peter felt his heart beat 100x quicker than he ever thought possible. </p>
<p>He can’t be doing this. He turned away and trudged down the streets of Manhattan with a blush on his lava hot face. He could buy anything he wanted to make him happy- but he wanted that man.</p>
<p>His boots clunked against the sidewalk in dull thuds as he made his way towards the subway station. He has to get back to Queens so he can stay with his friend, Michelle. He can’t sleep outside in this cold night air. </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>Quentin had never seen anyone so beautiful before. Immediately he had recognized the boys face- who wouldn’t- and that made everything even better. Peter Parker was not a rich bitch.</p>
<p>He was the subway station angel that swooped in to watch over him tonight and he was well aware of the boys eye on him since they locked on each other earlier. He knew Peter Parker had followed him.</p>
<p>That’s what made everything so special to him. Not his richness. It was those wide, puppy dog eyes, looking at him like an innocent baby. It was those rosy little cheeks and those thin, cherry red lips. It was those caramel locks on that pretty head of his that made it so special.</p>
<p>It was the fact that Peter Parker was actually human and not the media’s rag doll. He was a boy- a 16 year old with that angelic smile and that cute little face and he was just so fucking perfect.</p>
<p>His hair seemed soft and his skin seemed warm and he seemed so- so human and he was so incredibly beautiful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this ends up good haha...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>